Kira Suzumebachi
Kira Suzumebachi(キラ雀蜂)Literally meaning Killer Hornet is a high ranking Jonin-level shinobi and taijutsu master from Kumogakure.He is a master user of the advanced chakra nature Black Lightning as well a Relative of A. Kira is referred to as the Black Angel of Kumgakure. Apperance Personality Kira is a very harden and prideful shinobi. As a child, kira was very intuitive able to understand that the villagers were particular cold to him due to his fathers crimes and he took no ill will towards them instead deciding to bring the honor back to his name by becoming a great ninja. He was very dedicated and focused when it came to his ninja training but he often appeared sad because of his lack of parents. As an adult Kira is serious and distant, but has a softer side when not engaged in shinobi activities. He is extremely polite when it comes to his elders and often lends a helping hand to villagers who need it. His loyalty to the village is extremely strong even though many claim that he will turn out just like his father. History Kira was born after the fourth great shinobi war into the same clan as A, The fourth Raikage. Kira showed great potential in the academy as was expected to become one of the strongest shinobi's that kumogakure had ever produced. Kira was chosen to be a candidate to become the jinchuriki of the 8 tails but was passed up due to the crimes his father committed. Always being labeled the child of a traitor, kira grew up cold and distant from his peers often choosing to be alone than be involved in group activities. Childhood While kira was still a young child his father, Raizen Suzumebachi staged a coup de tat against kumogakure and in the plot to over throw the raikage, kira's mother was killed and his father was subsequently thrown in jail for his crimes. After this incident kira was labeled the child of a traitor and was shunned from most of the village even though he had no connection to the crimes his father committed. Kira entered the academy with the intent of bringing light to the name his father had tarnished. His resolve and dedication to his shinobi training excelled him to the top of the class something that worried the village elders. When the time came for a new jinchuriki for the 8 tails to be selected kira was mentioned as a possible recipient but was ultimately passed up due to his fathers reputation. During a mission inside the land of lightening , kira determined to prove himself allowed himself to be struck with a powerful ninjutsu in order to accomplish the task. This left kira on the brink of death as he began to bleed out. Needing a blood transfusion many donors were present but kira's body rejected the blood of all the villagers. IT was then discovered that Kira's clan carries a special type of blood which only makes it possible for other members of there clan to be blood matches. The current Raikage was out attending to bigger matters and the only other known clan member who could make it in time to save the boys life was the jinchiriki of the 8 tailed ox, killer bi. The circumstances of kira's Blood transfusion was kept away from his teammates. The only people who know where the blood came from is his sensie and killer bi. Abilities Kira is regarded as one of the strongest shinobi in kumogakure and is often talked about as a candidate to become the next Raikage. His speed and strength are well above normal for a shinobi able to easily lift objects 10 times his weight. Kira places great confidence in his speed which is exceptionally increased when his uses his Lightening release armor. Kira's expertise with the black lightening release has gained him the title as The Black Angel of Kumogakure. Chakra and physical prowess Originally kira had above average chakra reserves but nothing out o the ordinary for shinobi out of his clan. But once he received a blood transfusion from, Killer bi, Kira chakra reached a point of almost equaling a tailed beast itself. Not only increased his chakra reserves Kira's physical strength and durability increased able to complete multiple mission back to back without needing any rest in between. The significant difference in Kira's chakra from the time he left the academy to the time he started the chuunin exam was so great his peers believed him to be another person all together. Nature Transformation Nintaijutsu Kira is an advanced user of Nintaijutusu a style of taijutsu he inherited from his clan. Kira is able to combine the lightning release armor with the Black lighting ninjutsu to create the Black Lighting Release Armor that is not only increase the speed capacities of the lighting release armor but also its destructive power.The Black lightning Release armor increases Kira's reflexes and speeds to the point of being comparable to a user of the Flying Thunder God Technique. Kira's attacks are normal centered around tosses,throws, and slams but often uses normal taijutsu while shrouded in the black lightening release armor. While never considering himself a taijutusu master many shinobi reigning from his clan recognize Kira as a master of the Nintaijutsu style of fighting. Trivia